Country x Reader Drabbles
by Summer Jonium
Summary: Here! Just little stories about you the reader and a Country. Enjoy Please review Rated T for some language if there is any, and any perverted comments! Read and Review please! All reviews accepted!
1. Heroes

**Summer: ES BACK!**

**Luna: -rolls eyes-**

**Summer: -ignoring- So I got in to two new animes~ Hetalia and Fairy Tail~**

**Luna: -blushes- I personally like Hetalia a lot more.**

**Summer: Thats only because almost all the characters are guys...-covers Luna's mouth- Anyways, since I feel like writing something I decided to write one of the two. I chose to write Hetalia~**

**Luna: Yay~**

**Summer: And just for my lovely helper this is an Country x Reader. Not telling which one though~**

**Luna: MY AWESOME CREATOR, SUMMER, SADLY DOES NOT OWN HETALIA OR-**

**Prussia: Or Awesome me~!  
**

**France: But you may own me~**

**Luna&Summer: Ick! No!**

* * *

You quietly sat at the coffee table of your cozy little home counting each second that went by. You were waiting for your best friend, Canada, to come. He was supposedly coming with his brother and was going to be a tad bit late.

'A tad?' you thought to yourself grimacing. 'It's an HOUR.'

You decided he wasn't coming and started putting the snacks away when there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Coming!" you yelled. You knew who's knock that was, you could recognize it any where.

As you going to open the door someone came bursting knocking you down to the ground.

"A-Alfred!" Mathew stuttered slowly following after his brother.

"What? She said come in." the older blonde replied.

"No, she said 'Coming' not 'Come in'!" Canada muttered.

He then noticed you, shocked with your but on the ground.

"**(Name)**!" Mathew cried immediately pulling you up.

OoOoOoOoO

After Alfred apologized and such the three of you sat down on the couch and watched a movie. It took quite awhile to finally land a winner, but you ended up watching **THE INCREDIBLE HULK** for whatever reason.

The whole time you found yourself glancing at Alfred as he cheered on Hulk. What you didn't notice was that once you looked away, he was staring right back at you.

OoOoOoOoO

Mathew fell asleep during the movie, leaving you and Alfred alone.

"So..." You awkwardly said trying to start up a conversation. Before you could say anything more, the blonde man next you cut in. "Do you like heroes?"

"Excuse me?" you gave him a look that said: "Is that the best you can come up with?" he gave you a playful glare but then laughed repeating what he said a bit sarcastically. "Do you **(First Name) (Last Name)** like heroes?". There was determination in his electric blue eyes and blush along his cheeks.

You thought for a moment before answering with a smile. "Yes, Alfred F. Jones, I do like heroes."you said getting up from the couch.

His eyes sparkled, you could tell by that he was very pleased.

"But my favorite one is-" He cut you off before you could say who it was. "Spiderman? Batman? Hulk?"

You sighed ,annoyed, and replied with a no to each answer.

Silence swept over you too before you decided to break the uncomfortable air. You had a little plan to get back at him for knocking you down on the floor and you were hoping it would work.

"If you were a hero..." You paused for a moment before continuing. "Sorry, _a comic super hero_, I think you would be Captain America." You said sitting closer to Alfred. His blush got bit darker but his eyes never went from yours. You smirked seeing that you had got his attention like you wanted and lowered your eye lids to give him a seductive look

"Thats my favorite one~" You whispered in his ear giving him a peck on the cheek. Then you looked at him confused when he gave you a very disappointed look.

"What?" you asked wondering what you did wrong. 'Shouldn't he be blushing like mad or something by now?!' you thought a little upset now.

"But I like Superman better and..." He blushed before muttering the next part. "I thought heroes like me got _real_ kisses!" Alfred said crossing his arms. Your smirk reappeared as you leaned in close again making his cheeks get as dark as his flag.

"Once you prove to me that you're a _TRUE_ hero, I'll give you a _REAL_ kiss," you said leaning your head on his shoulder. He turned his head away from her tightening his crossed arms. His face formed in to a pout but you didn't see that. "Not fair!"

You raised your eye brow at his immaturity, and then rolled your **(eye ****color)** at him as you lifted your head from his cozy shoulder. "So fair." The two of you then got in to a heated argument that started out with "no fairs" and "so fairs", that soon turned in to an argument on how heroes _should_ be kissed. You got louder and louder not noticing the two of you woke up Mathew in the process. He tried a couple a times to tell you two to be quiet but his quiet voice was ignored till he got up and separated you two.

"P-please be quiet!" his voice was louder than usually which thoroughly surprised the both of you. You both smiled weakly and said at the same time, "Sorry Matty!"

* * *

**Summer: Sorry if it wasn't so good. Never written Hetalia and I just started watching it...**

**Luna: That was cute~-giggle-**

**Summer: Review PWEASE!**

**Luna: Do it for Italy!**

**Italy: Do it for me, Ve~ PASTA!**


	2. Ice Cream Man

**Summer: OKAY! Here is the next chapter since miss/mr-looks over to reviews- Nika565 so kindly reviewed. So due to my nice chat with her/him your getting two more chapters so thank her/him.**

**Luna: Ahem?**

**Summer: Yes?**

**Luna: The disclaimer?**

**Summer: Oh yeah! I do not own Hetalia-**

**Luna: And much to my dismay neither do I...**

**Summer: Too the story!**

* * *

It was summer time and you stared at the ice cream truck hungrily as the ice cream man handed out ice cream. Okay maybe the ice cream wasn't the only thing you were staring at.

Your friend, Mia, giggled.

"What?" you asked.

She giggled some more. "_, we come out here everyday when the ice cream truck comes and NEVER get ice cream."

"Because-"

Mia sighed, "I know, I know. You haven't gotten your allowance yet and it would be unfair if I got ice cream without you."

You frowned at your friend and went back to your "star-gazing".

Your friend brought out her notebook and began to write down several things in a language foreign to you. French.

You stared more at the ice cream man after a new group of kids came. It was getting hotter.

"Thats it! I'm using my money to buy you and I ice cream its too hot out here!" Mia dug out money from her blue jean short's pockets.

She murmured numbers in French as she counted out the money.

The reason why your friend knew French was because she was currently studying there. But for the summer she came back to America to see you and some of her American family... But mostly to see you.

She had long dark brown hair that was frizzy-ish that she always kept in a braid. Chocolate eyes that were always full of life and pink glasses that outlined them. She was rather tall for her age and had a nice figure.

Sweat slowly trickled down her face as she finished counting the money.

"That is enough for both of us and something to share!" she grabbed your hand and you raced toward the truck.

The ice cream man had flowy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and just little scruff on his chin.

Your friend immediately ordered in French which confused you.

"Mia, I don't think-"

You were cut off when the ice cream man replied back in French. Your friend turned to you with a smirk.

You waited a little while before finally the two stop talking in your now least favorite language, French.

"Thank you Francis!" Mia yelled to him as you two walked off.

"Your welcome!" Francis chimed back.

Mia then remembered something.

"_, I left my wallet there could you go get it?" Mia asked worriedly.

"Uh sure..." you said walking back.

You walked back just as Francis got out. It seemed as though he was now on break.

"H-hello ummm..." You stuttered.

"Miss _, you can call me Francis~" He said taking your hand delicately and kissing it.

You blushed and managed out, "I'm looking for my friend's wall-"

That is when you realized it. Mia never had a wallet.

Francis smirked, "I asked her to say that so I could get some alone time with you~"

He walked around you and then grabbed you from behind. He lowered his head to your ear and whispered seductively, "So _,how do you like to eat _your_ ice cream?"

* * *

**Summer: Hope you liked it! I know it was short but you know whatever! **

**Luna: -reads last part of story and has a epic nose bleed-**

**Summer: Why does my helper have to be an epic fangirl?**

**Luna: -nose still bleeding- PLEASE REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED!**

**Summer: Bye~**


	3. English Food

**Summer: Yo! I'm sleepy so I'm making this chapter shortz! Okay hope you like it! I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

Arthur hummed quietly as he mixed the batter for his scones.

You were coming over and he wanted to impress you with his best food.

**_~Time Skip~_**

The doorbell rang throughout the house and Arthur quickly pulled out his scones from the oven and ran to the door. He opened it and smiled at the sight of you but grimaced when he saw his cousin.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" he remarked causing you to chuckle nervously.

Alfred was about to open his mouth when you covered it and said, "He followed me here."

Arthur now obviously beyond annoyed pulled you inside and closed the door right as Alfred was about to walk in.

"OWW!" you heard Alfred yell loudly as the door hit him. You heard a sickening crunch and a bunch of cries causing yo to flinch as you followed Arthur who was very calmly heading back to the kitchen.

"S-sorry." You said bowing your head in shame. You felt bad for Alfred, but you felt like you made a bad impression on Arthur which made you even more upset.

"Its fine, _." You looked up at him to see that he was smiling and was not irritated at all which set you back in to better spirits about your visit.

Your relationship with the Brit had always been some what awkward since you two never really had time to get to know each other. But, to make it less awkward Arthur had asked you over.

You sat down at table and waited anxiously for his food. You've heard many rumors about how disgusting it was but you never believed them.

Arthur put down a tray of scones, two teacups, a teapot, two little spoons, sugar cubes, and milk.

He poured some tea for you and himself and continued to put milk in his tea and yours.

You two sat there a while just drinking tea when he said, "Here have scone." Then he added as you picked one up, "Their my mum's recipe."

You gulped.

What if it was as horrible as everybody made it out to be?

What if it made you sick?

And you died?

If it _was_ horrible you couldn't possibly tell him now that he told you that! Do he say that just so you would have to say it was good?

Well, you couldn't go back now. You slowly bit off a piece and chewed...

It was...

It was...

Yummy!

He swallowed happily and continued on eating more.

Arthur looked so happy it was adorable.

"You like it?" you could tell that he was very excited and was trying to keep his voice on a calm level, but he didn't do very good job of it.

"Yes! Its so delicious! These are the best scones I've ever had!" You smiled happily as you picked up another one and stuffed it in to your mouth chewing it and taking in the delicious flavors.

Arthur then blushed a deep scarlet and thanked himself for not making them the same way he usually did, even though it was his mum's recipe.

"Th-thank you, _." he said his voice now filled with pride and glee.

"Your welcome, En-" you were about to thank him by his country name but he interrupted you, which was much unlike his "gentleman" like self. At least when he was talking to ladies.

"You can call me Arthur." he smiled at you fixing his poster and enjoying the moment.

You smiled at the cheesyness of that line, "Okay, _Arthur."_

The rest of the day the two of you laughed and made jokes. It was no longer awkward all thanks to him actually baking correctly this time. Oh, and a scone.

* * *

**Summer: I know it sucked. I'm so sorry but I have a lot of stories to update and I also have homework. Well I hope you at lest enjoyed it a little. Please review.**


	4. Breaking Up and Hooking Up Part 1

**Summer: So sorry for the latness! I have been crazy busy at school AND I am frwaking moving! -_- Oh _joy._ Anyways, even though I should, like, do a different contry. I had absolutely to anyone other one except this one so ,like, ENJOY!**

**Luna: Ahem.**

**Summer: Whatz?**

**Luna: Your forgetting th-**

**Summer: RIGHT! First I sadly do not own Hetalia and you own yourself.**

**Two, here is a key to help you throughout the story. By the way, there will be a chapter continuing off of this one. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!**

**Alfred= America**

**Arthur= England**

**Francis= France**

**Luna: -sigh- ENJOY~!**

* * *

The young girl felt the hot rain slide down her face as she read the text on her phone.

_Dear (Name),_

_ I'm sorry to have to tell you but it has to be done. I'm sorry but we have to split up. You are a great girl and all but... There is someone else who has my heart in a tighter grasp than you. And she isn't as, I'm sorry to say this but... Clingy. You are always clinging on to me and I need my space! I'll be returing those gifts and such back to you... Maybe you can use them for one of your craft thingies that you like to do... _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Arthur_

_**What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough? All I wanted was a kiss!**_

She cried more and more as she read it over and over and over again.

**~With Arthur~**

He knew it wasn't right to just drop her like this but...

_**How could you blame me? She was clingy, annoying, and always wanted to go out to the same damn restaurant!**_

Arthur sighed frustrated remembering the reason why she always wanted to go there. In his words, the most unromantic place ever, but in hers, the place that they first met that he went to by chance because he was with Alfred. Right, _Alfred_. It was so obvious he liked her and that she like him back.

_**It was so god damn annoying to watch those to be together when she was MY girlfriend. I swear she probably cheated on me with him behind my back. Although, one would say "Your one to talk." But I know she wouldn't do that. To kind of soul for cheating.**_

Arthur turned to his flying bunny friend and asked it: "Now, how am I going to get the girl I want, AND get those to oblivious gits totogether?"

The minty animal just shrugged and flew around some more.

Arthur than sprung up an insane looking smile crossing his face wickedly. His green eyes narrowed and his face grew dark.

"Yes, yes! That will do just fine!"

**~With You~**

Your (hair color) hair was now all frizzy because of the shower you had taken. You now smelled like chocolate milkshakes and your eyes were currently puffy and red from the amount of crying you had done that day.

It wasn't your fault though.

Your jackass boyfriend, sorry, _ex_boyfriend had just broken up with you after 3 months of leading you on. You knew he liked the girl over you.

_**I mean, who wouldn't? **_You thought to yourself bitterly as you tried determinedly to brush your moppy sorry excuse for hair.

_**He did always so that I needed to do something about my hair...**_ You sighed frustrated and went back to the painful task.

As you were doing this you phone rang the one ring tone that you actually REALLY wanted to hear. And you knew who it was because the national anthem for America ,your country, was playing.

You picked up the phone and when you were about to say hello a familiar male voice boomed through the speakers causing you two squeal.

"DUDE! (NAME)! Yo, are you okay? I heard from Francis about the whole thing! I can't believe you guys had a fist fight!"

You smiled and shook your head. "Alfed, we didn't have a fist fight first of all, and two how did Francis find out?"

"IDK, dude! He's Francis! He's the gossip center! He-"

"He knows about things before they even happen, I know."

"Hey how'd you know I was going to say that?"

You giggled. "Just a lucky guess, I guess!"

"Oh... Anyways! As a treat I am taking you out, SO be ready and stunning for your hero in like two hours! K? BYE!"

Then he hung up without letting you answer.

_**Well, **_you thought to your self picking up the brush again. _**Might as well get to work!**_

* * *

**Summer: Well that turned out NOT the way I had planned! Sorry that it was short!**

**Luna: Things NEVER go as you plan.**

**Summer: Riiiiggggghhhhhttttt. Anyways, I will update soon, and this time with Russia, Germany, Italy, or Prussia. One of those guys. Actually... Maybe I'll write all four tonight since I'm feeling creative right now. Please review! All reviews are excepted! BYE!**

**Luna: -_- Save me. PLEASE! Anyways, cookies for all those who review and for all those who have reviewed in past. -bows- Goodbye.**


	5. Russian Valentines Day

**Summer: Like I said! I am writing another chapter tonight, hopefully I'll write more. Anyways, I do not own Hetalia, and you own yourself now enjoy!**

**Luna: Now I have nothing to say... WAIT I DO!**

**Ivan= Russia**

**Toris= Lithuania**

**Gilbert= AWESOME FREAKING PRUSSIA, -clears throat- sorry.**

**Antonio= Spain~**

**Francis= France (No DUH)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

You gulped nervously at the letter in front of you. It was Valentines Day and you had gotten many cards but this one in particular stuck out to you.

It had cute little sunflowers drawn all over it and the paper was (your favorite color). It was drawn in neat cursive writing, but it had a dark aura surrounding it.

_**Creepy...**_ You thought to your self as you began to read it.

_Roses are red,_

_Vilolets are blue,_

_And Sunflowers are sunny, just like you._

_I am scary,_

_aggressive,_

_and seem to be wary._

_But I promise to you,_

_my love is true,_

_and I promise I am not wary,_

_but very caring._

_So won't you be my Valentine?_

_Love,_

_Ivan_

It through you off quite a bit when you were given this letter since Toris had given it to you, instead of the actual writer. But know that you read it, you didn't even have to look at the name at the bottom, but you did anyways. And, you were right!

A warm, fluttery feeling rose in you as your skin turmed a scarlet red. You hugged the letter tightly to your chest, a dreamy look in your (eye color) colored orbs. You couldn't believe that your crush ,Ivan Braginski, actually liked you!

Little to your knowledge, a certain Russian was right behind you smiling.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

You jumped from your seat and turned around, your face becoming a deeper red.

"Well, (Name). Is it?"

You looked down and nodded shyly. Ivan chuckled and you looked back up to him.

You stood on your tippy toes and kissed him lightly, and then scurrying away to tell your friends. You left behind a blushing Russian and a group of three stooges.

"I told you the awesome me was right!" Gilbert said revealing their hiding place by jumping upand fist pumping. Antonio stood up munching on a red fruit, "I thought the senorita would like someone els-" Francis popped up balling. "Why mademoiselle, WHY?"

The three stopped to see Ivan's dark aura returning pipe in hand.

Let's just say, they weren't at school the next day.

* * *

**Summer: Short and sweet, just how the world like it- Wait, did I really just say that in a Hetalia fic?**

**Luna: Yes, yes you did.**

**Summer: I'm an idiot.**

**Luna: You only realize this NOW?**

**Summer: -glare- Anyways goodbye!**

**Luna: Bye~ All reviews are excepted!**


	6. Supermarket Memories

**Summer: So sorry that I haven't written you guys! Plot bunnies invaded for other stories (that will probably not make it on to FF) and I totally forgot about all my other in going stories~! I promise more from now on! Even though I'm moving and going it D.C. For some school thing! **

**Luna: Enough talking just get on with it!**

**Summer: Fine... I don't own Hetalia and I would never change it if I did! ITS WAY TO AWESOME~! Oh and you own yourself... Maybe...**

**Luna: Vash= Switzerland**

**Lily= Lichtenstein**

* * *

You glared at your husband, in the middle of the supermarket. It always got like this when you both shopped together. You would always want the nice pricey stuff for the dinner parties, but he wanted to save money even though you had more than enough to support the both of you. But this time it was different. You weren't fighting over dinner foods or luxury items.

You two were standing in front of the baby isle.

"I am the mother and I say we need to get the pricier diapers and baby food because its better for her," your **(eye color) **glared at him continuously. You were going to get what you wanted.

"Well, I'm the man of the house and I say we should get the cheaper ones because they are the same as that crap AND cost less." he wasn't going to let you get your way this time, but he could already feel that he was going to lose this lover's quarrel and it just made him for determined to win.

"Store brands are as never as good as REAL brands." You countered back with a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that?" He looked at you upset.

"Oh you know what I mean, Vash dear." You knew he actually didn't know what you meant but you felt like teasing him a little bit.

The blonde man turned his head "Humph." He wanted to know what you were talking about because he was honestly VERY confused but it wasn't like he was going to tell you that!

Your growled and whipped around your **(hair color)** bouncing a little. "Humph!"

He turned around and sighed, "Fine, fine we can get the pricier ones this time but next time-" You smiled and hugged him. "I know, I know. Next time we are getting the cheaper ones. Now lets get home before Lily has a hard attack with the baby."

He blushed and tried to speak but was silenced when you kissed him. "You know **(Name) **I would appreciate it if you let me speak for once."

You started walking away. "Yeah, yeah, mister neutrality barrier."

"Hey! Being neutral is a good thing! You should learn how, **(Name)**" He caught up with you, intertwining his fingers with blushed from the sweet gesture, but laughed as the two of you went to the checkout counter.

**~How He Got The Ring~**

_Vash looked over all the rings and groaned. "I wanna get a nice ring for **(Name)**, but I can't find anything that isn't expensive that would suit her!"_

_A voice said to him curiously, _"_Need help?" _

_A girl with long dark brown hair, stepped up from behind the counter. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as Vash nodded his head. "Okay! My name is Lauren and I'll be assisting you today. First, what type of ring are you looking for?" Her attitude seemed a little suspicious but he ignored it._

"_Well,... I'm planning to propose..." He brought out a picture of you and him at a garden. "To her... I don't want to spend to much, but at the same time I wanna get her something she'll love and something that suits her" It wasn't like he was poor, he just really didn't want to spend a fortune on something that you might not even say yes to._

_Lauren smiled. "I have the perfect ring!" She left to a room at the back of the store. She then came out with a dusty old box that smelled wet. _

_She opened it and inside was a diamond ring cut into the shape of a heart. Vash grinned but stopped. But it returned as soon as he saw the price. "Thank you so much! I'll buy it now."_

**~Present Time At the House~**

"Big Brother! **(Name)**! Happy to see you both back from the store. I was just getting ready to leave since **(Name's) **friend Lauren came to take care of the baby." Lily said coming out of the house looking a bit tired and like she was about to have a heart attack.

The girl from the ring store stepped out baby in arms. "Hello **(Name)**! Hello Vash!" She said sweetly slightly smirking from the shocked expresion on Vash's face. He looked at the girl for moment before saying, "You're the girl from the-" Lauren put a finger to her mouth as she handed you the baby.

Who knew supermarkets could bring back so many memories.

* * *

**Summer: Once again. Did not go to as I planned at all. Sorry that it was so short! This was just a quick one so that you all could read.**

**Luna: You didn't have a plan idiot.**

**Summer: Oh yeah... ANYWAYS! ^^ Hope you liked it~ I'll try to write as many as I can as soon as I can but I also need to catch up on other stories and I really don't have a lot of time so I'll try my best for all of you! Please review!**


	7. Blind Date

**Summer: HEY DUDES! I'M FINALL ON SUMMER VACAY! BOOYA! *does ultimate happy dance* Anyways I got a request to do Germany from WingsofNyx!**

**I would like to acknowledge these following people!**

**Nika565**

**The White Knight's girl**

**Verdigurl**

**Wolfingrin**

**Akita star**

**mimoxtreemo**

**Neko-Chan. Sky**

**WingsofNyx**

**Thank you all for the support! XD You guys are awesome! Also just to let you guys know, I love it when you request people! It helps me out. I don't always know what to do so when you request people it really makes me happy. And I could've of already wrote about the person just request please~!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**Ludwig= Germany**

**Feliciano= N. Italy**

* * *

You couldn't believe it.

Your best friend Feliciano had somehow coaxed you in to going on a blind date... With your crush.

Your cursed at your self for being so stupid. Only Feli would do something as stupid as that. Then you thought that it was probably on purpose and Kiku was in on it too. You swore that you could hear the two cheering you on from behind the bushes.

"**(Name)**? Is everything alright?" You looked toward the German's icy worried eyes. God did you love those eyes. "Yeah everything is fine! Now lets go!" you lied putting your hand out nervously. Ludwig sighed and took your hand gently leading you to the restaurant.

When you got inside you gasped. It was your favorite restaurant (Fav restaurant).

You were confused as too why he had taken you here but you shrugged it off.

Once the two of you got to your table Ludwig was already ordering his drink. He got beer of course and you, well got water.

"Are you sure **(Name)**? You can get something else if you vwant." Ludwig said raising an eyebrow at you.

"No, its fine! I prefer water!" In truth you were just nervous that you ordered the first thing that came to mind. Water.

"Vell if you are sure then." He said with a shrug. The waiter left and the two of you were alone. Alone, bathing in total awkwardness. Ludwig was one of your closest friends, and even though it was true that you were in love with him you didn't want to ruin the relationship the two of you had. It had always been hard for you to make friends and you met him, Feli, and Kiku you never wanted it to end. But if things suddenly became awkward for you and Ludwig you might lose your other two friends as well. It had happened before and you didn't want it to happen again.

You didn't notice Ludwig staring at you until you brought your thoughts to a close. "Yo Luddy! You're staring." He suddenly snapped out of his trance and blushed REALLY hard. "I'm sorry. I vwasn't avware I was staring at you. It won't happen again." But he said the last part half-hardheartedly.

"Its all right Luddy~ I don't mind if you stare~" You lowered your eyelids to give seductive glare.

He looked uncomfortable and you giggled. "I thought I told you and Italy to not call me that!"

"What can't handle a little girl like me~?" You said with a seductive voice, teasing him.

He looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact with you and trying to hide the blush that was just so obvious on his pale face. "No its just that I-"

The waiter came and set down the drinks. "Your drinks." Wow, perfect timing. You pouted a bit since the mood was ruined but shrugged it off. The two of you said your thank you's and the waiter left.

You sipped your water still in a bit of a pout. It was silent for a moment till you came up with something to restart the conversation that you so wanted to continue. "So what were you going to say until you were interrupted, Luddy?" He cursed as he blushed again and tried looking else where. Unfortunately, his eyes ended up at your breasts causing him to become even more nervous as he just stared at his beer. "Nothing, It doesn't matter..." You shrugged deciding not to pry in to his personal business even though you wanted and looked outside.

It was a beautiful night, the stars were gleaming cheerfully as the covered the black blanketed sky. The moon shone brightly serving as a ghostly sun for the night. You sighed happily as you began to recall all the good times you had on nights like these.

But your thoughts were interrupted by your one and only crush. "**(Name)**..." You loved the way he said your name so much.

You moved your head away from the mystifying night sky and back to Ludwig. "Yes?"

"Did you really want to go on this date, or did he tell you something different." You looked at him confused. He sighed knowing that Feliciano had said something different to you. "You mean this wasn't a blind date?" you said in a ver confused state of mind not understanding fully what he was saying.

"For you maybe but... Not for me." He looked in to your eyes pain clearly showing in his. "Ludwig, I don't know what Feli told you but he told me that this was a blind date." The pain in Ludwig's eyes became stronger. "BUT! That does not mean that I didn't want to go on a date with YOU."

He looked at you confused, "Vwhat are you talking about-"

"I love you Ludwig." You looked at him with determined yet loving eyes that had left behind you're flirting looks from before. He could tell you were serious about what you said making the pain from his eyes disappear and you could see in his eyes he was truly, VERY happy.

Your face was like rose, so red that you look like you were in full bloom. Ludwig on the other hand looked like he had to much beer and was going to need a ride home tonight, which might end up being the case. "**(N-name)**... Ich leibe dich, to you too..." His voice was so full of love you felt like you could kiss him right then. Apparently he had the same thought as you as he hesistantly sat up, walked over to you and held your face in his strong hands as he kissed you. You kissed back immediately catching him off quard but he recovered and deepened the kiss.

As the two of you pulled away from each other, slightly panting, you smiled and so did he. Maybe you weren't going to be alone after all.

* * *

**Summer: Kyah, I know its short but it still took me awhile to write! Sorry if Germany is too OCC, this is my first time writing about him. Anyways, please review~! Oh and please don't forget to request a character. **

**Next (probably not in this order):**

**Prussia- Happy International Beer Day!**

**America- 4th of July**

**Canada- Canadian Independence Day**

**Remember, I accept all reviews and I think all of you are awesome!**

**-Love, Summer**

* * *

_**-Extended Ending-**_

Feli looked over to Kiku. "Ve, take a picture I think she just confessed!"

"Hai!" Kiku readied and steadied the camera getting a very good picture of the kiss you just shared which he was planning to use as a base for one of his new donjons, and to show to all the others.

SNAP! FLASH! Kiku and Feli looked at the picture with smiles and slightly red faces.

Unlucky for these too hooligans behind the bush the two lovebirds inside had seen the flash and were now on their way outside to get them.

"VE~! RUN KIKU!" Feli shouted getting up and running like the scared Italian he was.

"HAI!" Kiku followed after in a rush but no where as fast as Feli.

**The End~!**


	8. Happy 4th of July!

**Summer: Sup peoples! Okay, this one goes to my awesome friend Sidra who really is crushing on America. Its also for America because his birthday just passed some time ago, but I was away on a school program IN D.C. So I didn't get t****o write for him and Canada!**

**I don't own Hetalia and hopefully you own yourself!**

**Alfred=America**

**Gilbert=Prussia**

**Elizaveta=Hungary**

**Roderich=Austria**

**I would also like to acknowledge this time around:**

**CielAloisPhantomhive**

**Verdigurl**

**TheSnoo **

**ChancellorPuddinghead**

**KawaiiKittyCat**

**PokespeFTW**

**snakeyeslover2**

**Vic-Mongona-is-awesome**

**Silviias Kingslayer**

**SailorxPrincessxHalloween**

**Prussiarocks**

**Frozen Crystal Angel**

**Dixie C Jones**

**Arkxy-chan**

**I'm sorry that I forgot you guys! *bows* I sincerely apologize... THANK YOU!**

* * *

It was July 3rd and you were hot, bored out of your mind, and in need of some socialization. But sadly, your AC had broken, you were moving to a new apartment since this was run down, and almost ALL your friends were busy. And its not like you had a boyfriend to spend the summer with!

You groaned and shook your** (hair color) **hair out of frustration. The even WORSE part was that you and your best friend ,and secret crush,were supposed to spend his birthday,which was tomorrow, together as his birthday present! But he had to go and get himself in the hospital!

"Idiot!" you yelled out loud. It was directed toward your best friend, but he obviously wasn't there.

You groaned again when the power turned off. "JUST FREAKING GREAT!" You had no where to go to and it was freaking hot. You sighed deciding to give Alfred a visit at the hospital and just stay there for the night.

You packed everything in to favorite **(favorite color) **bag and headed out the door ,locking it as you walked out.

You took in the city smells of Culpepper City, it was your home town that you had grown up with Alfred and some of your other really close friends.

As you made your to the hospital you thought of what you and all your friends would do every 4th of July. Gilbert and Alfred would always try and impress you and Elizaveta with some firework that they made that just ended up exploding in their faces, and Roderich would always be writing music to the counts of the fireworks. That impressed the two of you so would hang around him instead making the other two boys to get jealous and do something stupid.

You giggled at the memory and then remembered what it was like BEFORE the other three came... When it was still you and Alfie.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**(Name)**!** (Name)**!** (NAME)**!" _

"_WHAT?" Alfred laughed as he pointed to the sky. "I woke you up because the fireworks were about to start!"_

"_You didn't have to yell at me Alfie!" You puffed your cheeks up crossed your arms. Then Alfed started to tickle you. "No more pouty face!" "O-okay! J-just st-stop tickil-ling m-me!"_

_Alfred stopped and you both laughed. The fireworks began to start shortly after and the two of you oooed and ahhhed._

"_**(Name)**?" Alfred looked at you. _

"_Yes Alfie?" You looked at his bright blue eyes that were full of energy. You didn't get why back then, but each time you looked in to those eyes you blushed._

"_When we get older I'm going to ask you out on my birthday!"_

_Your tiny blush then reddened your whole face like one of the fireworks booming in the sky. "And when I do you have to promise me you'll say yes!"_

"_O-okay!"_

_Alfred held out his pinky, "Pinky swear?"_

_You locked your pinky with his, "Pinky swear!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

You blushed at the memory unknowingly and reached the door to the hospital. You opened it and got the fresh smells of blood and most likely death, but you had been visiting Alfred a lot since he got injured and was used to the smells.

The old secretary lady smiled at you. "Here to Alfred again?"

"You know it!"

"But why didn't you just wait till tomorrow? Or do you love him so much you just wait that long?" Your face completely reddened and you glared at her making the old secretary laugh. "No, power went out so I decided I'd come a little early and spend the night."

"Well here's your pass! Don't have too much fun in there!"

You took the pass and began to race down the hall, "Don't worry! We won't have ANY fun at ALL."

The old secretary laughed and watched your retreating figure. "When will those get together?" she said aloud as she filed the papers on her desk.

**-In Alfred's Room-**

Alfred sighed bored as he flipped through all the channels on the T.V. They were all about the 4th of July and how lovers should spend tomorrow together. He didn't wanted to be reminded of how he screwed up his chance to ask **(Name) **out. Even though he wasn't sure of what you would say, he still wanted to give it a try.

You did promise him after all.

You even pinky sweared on it! And world knows that you NEVER break a pinky swear promise. Maybe a regular promise, but NEVER a pinky swear promise.

Just then you burst through the door causing the boor blonde to jump.

"Did I scare ya?"

"Nah, heroes never get scared."

"Riiiiggghhhttt. Mister I scream my head off at the sight of any horror movie."

"Whatever, so do you."

"I don't scream my head off."

"Then I don't either!"

You sighed getting tired of familiar argument. "Whatever. Anyways, I don't get thank you for visiting me or a hi how ya doing?"

Alfred laughed and so did you as you sat down on his bed.

"So how's the hero doing? Healing at the speed of light?" You asked playfully.

Alfred sighed and looked at all his casts. "I wish! But it seems that my super healing got destroyed with the rest of bones in my body."

You smiled at him and looked at the T.V.

A salesman appeared on the screen saying, "You want to tell that special someone you love them but don't know how? Don't fret just yet! Call this number and request to have your own personalized firework to ask that lucky lady ou-"

Alfred switched the T.V. Off. "AWKWARD~!"

The two of you laughed some more and you lied down next to him. "So are you staying for my birthday tomorrow?"

"Yup, I'm going to stay here and be uber bored with you all day tomorrow!" You replied playfully.

"..."

"What?"

"Listen **(Name) **I'm sorry... I really wanted to have some super awesome fun with you tomorrow but I totally messed it up..." Alfred looked to the side ashamed. He really DID want to spend the day with you.

"Its fine! Its your birthday not mine! Lets just do what you want okay?"

He smiled and gave you a hug. "Well I guess the world's b-day present for me is you and unhurt arms!"

The two of you laughed more and soon found your way to sleep.

**-The Next Day at 8:55 p.m.-**

You and Alfred had an uneventful day. Sorry, an "uneventful" day.

You went to see some old people reanact the signing of the Declaration of Independence and the Revolutionary War which was hilarious. You got to compete in a baking contest as Alfred cheered you on from the side lines. AND you guys called in to get a personalized firework for Gilbert.

Alfred did his best Gilbert impression as he talked on the phone.

"Hello! The awesome me would like a firework saying-"

"_Not you again! Stop calling you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that I like Roderich!_"

The two looked at eachother and almost fell to the floor laughing.

You took the phone from Alfred and began to talk to Elizaveta. "Thank you for the information Elizaveta. I'll make sure to pass that on to Roderich for you! Oh, and if Gilbert calls again tell him Alfie and I say hello~"

"_NO-"_

You hung up laughing.

"Hey **(Name) **its getting dark out. Lets open the window to see the fireworks."

"Okay!" You walked over and opened the window as the first firework burst in the the sky.

You both ooed in usion like you did when the two of you were younger.

You went over to Alfred and lied down next to him.

"Remember that promise we made?"

"WHICH promise?"

Alfred laughed softly, "The one we made on birthday when we were little."

You were trying to avoid this but it seems there wasn't any way around it now. "Y-yeah."

"Well I-"

"I get it. You didn't mean it it was just something silly that you said when you we were little because we were really closed friends and all. Don't worry I get it."

You paused and let out a painful sigh, "But I would like you to I never forgot about it and waited for you to say something for a very long time but I figured by now you like a girl who's way better than me..."

"What are tal-"

"I liked for longest time and I hung hung on to that promise but I know it doesn't matter n-"

You were stopped by a pair a lips pressing against your own. You kissed back, fireworks booming in all colors in the back round. The kiss was soft and you could feel Alfred shaking a little. You both separated for air.

"R-remember the promise?"

"Y-yes."

" **(First Name) (Last Name)**, will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Happy 4th of July!"

* * *

**Summer: I sorry. I got lazy at the end... I has requests to do... Please review WITH a request. I broke the Q button my keyboard. Same with my 2. Damn... I'll try get the requests done as soon as possible~ I have a lot to do this summer... MOVING!**

**BYE~ I luz you all!**


	9. Hungry?

"Kiku~"

…

"Kiku~"

…

"Kiku."

…

"KIKU!"

The raven-haired man jolted out of his bed to come face to face with a girl. And not just any girl.

It was **(Name)**.

He blushed as you stared happily in to his dark brown eyes, your own **(eye color)** unnerving him. Kiku soon started pushing you out of his bed. "This is not exceptabre(exceptable)!" You rolled your eyes and got off the bed. "Whatever, its breakfast so you should start getting ready."

You walked out of the room swaying your hips slightly catching the young man's attention. His face reddened even more as you slowly closed the door just to tease him. "Oh **(Name)**. Why do you insist on making me going crazy over you?!"

He groaned and started getting ready for the day.

-Later-

Kiku came out and sat at the table. "What did you make for breakfast?" He asked curiously. You just smiled and kept your mouth shut. Kiku mentally frowned at this but outside showed no emotion.

"Werr(Well)?"

You turned to him and pouted. "Its a surprise Kiku~"

He sighed and patiently waited for you to set the food down. When it passed 10 minutes he got up to see what you were cooking. You smirked as you felt his presence behind you and quickly turned and pulled him in for a kiss.

His eyes widened and blushed madly but after a few moments he began to calm down and kissed you back softly. You could feel the nervousness in his kiss and wrapped your arms around him deepening the kiss AND further surprising him.

When you did this he pulled away his face redder than any tomato in current existence. "What do you think you are doing **(Name)**?! That very inappropriate!" He scolded you and you rolled eyes once again. "Well your not hungry any more right?"

Kiku opened his mouth to say something but you quickly shut him up with another kiss.

* * *

**Summer: Okay I know it was short but I'm working on so many other things that I needed to post SOMETHING.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Japan owns you for this chapter...**

**Also, my birthday passed like two weeks ago or so. It was on July 27! ^^ Just wanted to let you guys know and who ever guesses how old I turned gets a personal story with your name! Or just any story in general. Please review! I really would appreciate it! **

**BYE! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Bars are WAY Better

You sighed and glared at the cool yellow like drink in front of you thinking over the thoughts of tonight.

You had been walking home late from over time at work and tired and just wanted to rush in to your boyfriend's arms as soon as you got home. But NO, you couldn't have that because that boyfriend of yours had different plans right as you walked in on him doing the nasty.

You took a sip of the beer in front of you and continued with your train of thought.

You didn't run at crying like most girls would. You dragged the two outside blankets, sheets, and all (you didn't want them now) and left them there locking and dead bolting the door to your house. You closed all the windows and locked everything up so that NO ONE could get in.

You grabbed a bucket of **(favorite ice cream)** ice cream, a spoon, and plopped yourself on the couch ignoring all the shouts and curses coming from outside by turning up the T.V volume really high. Of course you were heart broken but you weren't going to cry about, at least not now.

After about a half and hour or so it seemed as though they had finally left and you turned off the T.V deciding to sleep on the couch tonight.

You looked at the clock. It was 1:00 a.m. You growled cursing the world for not letting you sleep as you slipped on a jacket and began your way to the local bar.

And that was that.

"Hello cutie! What are you doing looking so distraught on a nice little night like this?" You looked to see a young man with blonde hair that flipped all weirdly and blue sparkling eyes staring at you with a smile. And it wasn't one of those creeper ones. It was a true sincere smile.

You sighed, "Walked in on nasty business, threw them out, stuffed myself with ice cream, and came here."

He chuckled loudly which you found kind've annoying. "Yeah I know how you feel. I've been through something like that and it was not fun."

"Well, no shit." You glared at him and made sure that your sentence was as sarcastic and bitter as possible.

He chuckled and flashed another smile. "Hey uh... I hate to ask this but uh..."

You rolled your **(eye color)** eyes at him. "You want my number?"

"No! I was hoping if you could get me a drink!" He said with a nervous grin.

You gaped at him. He was kidding right?!

He rubbed his neck nervously. "I swear I'll pay you back later!" You looked at him and you tell he really just wanted a drink. You felt kinda disappointed now, he was kinda cute.

Nevertheless, you bought him the drink. After that the two of you continued to talk and you really got to know him.

As you got up to leave he waved goodbye to you, "See you tomorrow night!"

You looked at him strangely. "What."

"Well, your coming tomorrow! Or else who would pay for my drinks?" You laughed and nodded yes.

As you were almost at the door you felt yourself turn really fast and felt a pair of lips on your forehead. You looked to see it was him.

"Hey I never got your name." He said as his lips left your forehead.

"**(N-name)**..." you said still in shock. You couldn't believe he just kissed you, even if it was just on the forehead.

He smiled and this time kissed your lips. "Matthias." You blushed a million shades of red running out of the door, okay now you were even more shocked than before. As soon as you were far enough you stopped and smiled taking in the smell of the night and walking slowly and giddly to your apartment.

Screw your boyfriend. Bars are WAY better.

* * *

**Summer: I know it was short but I had been putting this off for forever. This is not the original one but I gave up on the original one. I'll probably finish it another time and post it later. ^^ Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! I kinda rushed it at the end because I'm tired but I hope its still good! **

**Please review! **

**Love,**

**Summer**

**Luna: SUMMER DOES NOT OWN HETALIA! GOODBYE!**


	11. 911 I love you

When it hit everything began to shake, screams could be heard even from outside the twin towers, fires could be seen from a far distance away and all you knew was to get out of there as the smoke began cloud your view.

You were lucky, you had been on the lower floors and you were able to get out. Well, you could've if something hadn't stopped you.

You remembered your best friend being on the floor above you and as much as a dumb and riskful idea this was, you were willing to take it so that you could save your friend. As long as they were safe you could feel okay. So you began to go up to the level above you coughing harshly, your head pounding due to over whelming sounds and the smoke invading every part of you're being.

As you reached the level your dear friend was on you could see the blond hair and blue eyed man rushing around hurriedly.

"ALFRED!" You called out to him in distress not wanting to lose your precious friend.

He whipped his head toward his usually happy bright blue eyes now filled with desperation, sadness, and anger, and they bore in to yours scorning you for coming for him. He rushed over to you and held you close. You wrapped your arms around him in return ignoring the heat that threatened to take over and lead you to your death. "Why... Why did you come? The hero is supposed to come for the damsel in distress not the other away around..." His voice has a bit hoarse and filled with worry and despair.

You chuckled darkly, "Don't I always break the rules in that case?" It was true, except for s few occassions you had always managed to come to his rescue when he really needed you. Despite the fact he never asked for you to help you had always some how knew that he needed you.

He looked at you tears streaming down his red face. You were going to say something but he picked you up and started racing for an exit downwards.

You squeaked a bit but quickly wrapped your arms around his neck so that you wouldn't fall. "What are you doing?! You could die even faster if you do this!"

"I will save you... No matter what it takes!" His voice was now filled with determination and you felt for a split second that maybe he really could save you.

You just stared at him his face now determined and you closed your eyes and clung to him ignoring the wretched flames around the two of you.

Alfred made his way down the stairs holding you as close and tightly as possible without causing harm. He was at least to the last level till he could get both of you out when he tripped and you were sent flying out of his arms. You hit the ground with a harsh thud and you could feel your body now aching with pain. You looked and saw Alfred getting back up, or at least trying since he had broken his leg when he had fallen in an odd position.

You started towards him but he yelled for you to go back. You ignored his pleas and went to him holding on to him tightly.

"(name)... Go on... without me... please..." You could hear the pain in voice as he spoke and it hurt your heart to hear him like that.

Trying to mask the pain you let your anger come out as you looked right in to his beautiful blue eyes, "Alfred just shut up! Its either we get out together or we die together!"

He looked at you shocked and then smiled. You helped him get up and you both maneuvered down the stairs trying to avoid the fires.

You both reached the bottom of the stairs burnt from the roaring flames and coughing due to the smoke. At the bottom of the stairs light shone through all the black and sick smoke as you made your to the exit.

Alfred was holding all the pain that his leg felt and holding back the harsh bloody coughs that he knew would be coming soon. He saw the light partially through his cracked glasses and hazy eyesight.

And for a split second he thought he was going to make it.

**But then... He blacked out.**

You literally at the exit looking at faces of the concerned people when Alfred fell limp. As you made it outside a firemen came to your aide and quickly and helped you carry him to safety. You cradled his face in your hand hoping that he was still alive, that you could see him smile that goofy and idiotic smile once more.

As the ambulance came to take him to the hospital you got in to the car holding on to his hand, your face emotionless. It was as if the fire had burned out any feeling in your body and only thing you could feel was the soft and warm skin of your best friend whom you loved so much.

You didn't even dare to look at the screen to see whether he was dead or alive, you just sat there numb with no thoughts in your head, but just one wish.

The wish to say I love you to him... Just one last time.

He may have been your best friend but he was also so much more than just that.

He was your best friend, your lover, your rival, you're ally, the closest person to you. He was EVERYTHING to you. And to say that you loved him just one last time before the smoke from the building took him over completely, would be enough.

But as you sit there on his death bed you realize you never did say them to him just that one last time. You remembered the feeling of losing everything when the ever heart breaking beep just stayed on one note signifying that he was dead.

You gently put the bouquet of flowers down holding back the tears, and as you walked away you felt as though someone was watching you. And then you heard three words, three words in his voice. You heard I love you, but when you turned around no one was their.

But the ghost of your handsome blonde love was standing right next to you, with his goofy idiotic smile and repeating the same words over and over again.

**_I love you._**

* * *

**Summer: 1) Sorry to my other readers about not updating its just that I have had no inspiration lately. 2) Sorry this was so short, I wanted to do something foe today and kinda rushed this because I have homework and crap. 3) I'm sorry if this wasn't that good I was rushing A LOT and that might be the cause of the not so good quality of the story. ANYWAYS please review all reviews are accepted, and don't ever forget about the people who died today! **


	12. A Maple Leaf

**Summer: I want to know how you guys would feel if I tried to update every day. Please tell me in your reviews and remember that reviews are what keeps a writer going. Also, I know some of you requested and I forgot so if you wish to request please do so in reviews or you can contact me by PM. **

**ANYWAYS. To the story!**

* * *

Canada loved someone, and America wanted to know who. He had tried asking Kumajuro, but the small bear just tilted his head and recited his famous line, "Who?"

He tried asking Prussia but he just started ranting about how awesome he was. He even tried France but well... America rather not talk about it.

The blonde sighed and banged his head against the table in the middle of the world meeting. How was he ever going to find out who Canada liked in this large group of people?

…

"LIGHTBULB!" America shouted out in the middle of a world meeting, it wasn't irregular for this to happen but that didn't stop from everyone paying attention. They just kinda shut up and looked at America as if he had just lost the last remnants of his already air head mind.

America then shouted again this time something very strange. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?!"

Forget that, NOW he had lost the last remnants of his mind.

Meanwhile...

Canada was rushing to the meeting (that he was very late for) when he bumped in to an object, or more rather a person. This caused him to fall on top of that very same person.

"Canada?!" you said is deep surprise and embarrassment. He looked down in to your (eye color) eyes and to see that your face was a nice shade of red.

"(N-name)?!" he said in an embarrassed whisper, then again, when is he not pretty much whispering? He inwardly died as he realized the position he as in no less that you were the one under him.

He scrambled to his feet and politely helped you up with a red face and LOTS of apologies. You just simply laughed and said it was alright. He could melt like snow with that laugh of yours, it was just so warm and cheerful. And your smile made him go wild, your lips were so red and kissable... He blushed even more at thought of being able to kiss you but the thoughts came to close when you started to speak again.

"Earth to Canada, are you there?" You said in a sortive teasing way but worry was evident in your voice. He jumped up in surprise and laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, sorry I was just spacing out."

"Well, don't do that! What if France tries to take advantage of you?!" you said with a incredibly serious face, which made you both laughed at this even though it probably was semi-true.

"(N-name)... Why aren't you at the meeting?" Canada asked curiously. It wasn't like you to skip out on the meetings and if you did it was usually after the beginning part of it was finished.

"I was looking for you." you said with kind smile causing his eyes to widen in surprise and for his mouth just to form an 'O'. He quietly thanked himself that he left Kumajiro at home today.

He then realized that his face felt hot again after (finally) calming down. You were looking for him?! Yes, that just processed through is head. "Everyone at the meeting is going to be playing seven minutes in heaven come on!" You grabbed his hand before he could even begin to process what you said and dragged him to the meeting plopping him in a seat.

"W-what just happened?" Canada said a loud even though no one heard him most probably. Did he really just get dragged in to a game of seven minutes of heaven?

America looked over (finally noticing Canada entry) and smirked. He had sent you to get him (by total random pick) and by the look on his face, America had a pretty good idea who Canada liked now.

All the guys were asked to put an item in a basket that was found randomly in a closet (because random things DO appear in this anime...) while the girls left the room.

With the Girls...

"So (Name) who do you want to get?" Hungary asked after confusing the living hell out of Lichtenstein when explaining crushes.

"Ummm..." Your face was now graced with a light pink bringing out your eyes. "Canada would be nice... But only because I'm afraid to get anyone else!"

"Riiiggghhhttt..."

"Well I bet you want _Austria~_" You teased causing the Hungarian girl's face to burst in to flames, and no I do not mean that in a literally sense. This caused the room to burst in to giggles.

With the boys...

Canada was about to put his item in when he jumped at the sudden out burst of giggles coming from the other room. America took advantage of this and took the item from Canada without being noticed so he could later rig it.

The boys then proceeded to tease each other about crushes and such and when the teasing came to Canada, America MADE SURE that no one forgot him.

"Hey señor, who do you like?" Spain asked.

Canada just blinked in confusion wondering why the hell people noticed him of all days.

"I...Ummm..." Before the poor Canadian became brain dead someone (world knows who) called the girls back in to the room saving Canada.

"(Name) goes first!" America announced shoving the hat in to your face you sighed and closed your eyes searching for an item and as you were about to grab something slipped Canada's item in to your hand.

"Dude, what'd you get?!" America said excitedly even though he already knew who it was. He just wanted the confirmation.

Your eyes widened, the hairs on your neck rose, and the color on your face now resembled the item before you. Then you said in a voice that could probably challenge Canada's:

"A Maple Leaf."

* * *

**Summer: And know I'm going to be mean to you and leave it there, and if you want more for this story you will have to tell me, in ze review~ I tried to make this longer and would've of been if I gave you and Canada a kiss scene (which I was originally going to do) so be proud of me! Anyways~ Hope you enjoyed it bye~**


	13. Not Unless You Smile

**:Not Unless You Smile:**

Germany you had always noticed, was a very... hot-headed person and was always very angry looking. He was almost ALWAYS scolding Italy, scaring the living hell out of him. You didn't understand why but the both were the best friends, you could tell because every once in a while, Germany would smile. And when he did and you were just so lucky to have been the one to see it, your feelings for him grew.

So you see... When there is a dance at America's house and Germany was standing in front of you mumbling incomprehensible words and blushing like a mad man, you were very excited.

"(Name)... I was hoping if you could go with me to the dance..." His piercing blue slowly looked up in to your own (eye color) ones, daring to look at your reaction. You thought for a moment, and thought, and thought. And the reason you were taking so long was because you were debating whether or not to be a pain the ass. You smirked deciding to be a pain in the ass and replied to him cheerfully.

"Not unless you smile, and not just any smile too!" you put your hands on hips and gave him a glare. He blinked and looked at you extremely confused, "What?!". "You heard me Germany! You have to smile! You never smile about ANYTHING unless you are with Japan and Italy, so I want a smile too!"

And with that you left the German man to ponder what in the hell just happened.

**-A Week Later-**

Ever since you turned Germany down for the dance the air seemed somewhat awkward at the meetings, and he didn't smile around the two other Axis members anymore. And if he did, you could tell that they were fake.

You looked over to Germany guilt filling up your system, but you began to blush as you noticed he was staring right back at you. You became fidgety and turned away playing with your (hair color) colored hair.

Why did he have to be so freaking good looking?! And why did he have to be looking at YOU?!

Germany continued to stare at you like he was doing the whole meeting and he had been doing for a while, and when you looked up at him and then blushed turning away, a loving smile graced his face. You hadn't noticed to caught up in your own mind, but he had always smiled for you.

He smiled when you laughed, he smiled when you got nervous around him, he smiled when you gave him hugs, and he smiled when he realized for the first time that you loved him, and that he, loved you. He was always smiling for you and always looking at you, everyone else noticed it...

"So why can't you?" The German sighed and decided to start paying attention to this useless meeting.

"Ve~ Germany, why don't you ask her out~?" Italy smiled as his now flushed face friend. "B-because I already did... But she declined and said that I needed to smile for her first..." Italy looked at Germany concerned and gave him a hug. "Then go up to her and smile~!"

Germany looked and Italy with a face that looked annoyed. "And when do you suppose I do that?"

"Right now~!" The next thing that happened was beyond Germany's control. He was being pushed across the room by the Italian (where the hell did he get that strength) thus gaining many peoples attention as he arrived in front of (Name).

"Yes, Germany?" (Name) looked up at the German silently cursing that the whole room was paying attention to him. Germany gulped, cursed at Italy in his head and made a mental note to scold him later and... Smiled. He smiled a bright, happy, loving, very nervous, smile that (Name) had never seen before.

"Ahem, will you go with me now (Name)?" The blonde man bent down and hugged the (hair color) haired girl.

"O-of course!" She thanked Germany for hugging her so she could hide her rosy red face that could easily challenge one of France's roses.

The whole room erupted in cheers, even Canada had made an effort to yell. The two of you just smiled to each other and kissed making the room get louder till someone came and told them to be quiet. You would never forget that day, and you would never forget that is was all over a smile.

* * *

**Summer: Yeah, yeah, its short but deal cuz you got some kiss action in there~ Hope you enjoyed! Don't own Hetalia!**


	14. Life, Happiness, and Youth

**Summer: Sorry for the late update! Its a long story that I won't get in to right now! Please enjoy!**

* * *

You smiled happily at the picture of you and your boyfriend, and now husband, admiring his brilliant green eyes. It was back when you were younger and you had no idea who he was and that the future ahead was going to be a hard one. He was always gone and now you knew why but back then you didn't and even though it still upset you to see him leave so often you were not as upset as back then because you both were trying to savor your time to together.

FLASHBACK

_The tanned man gave you a sad but charming smile as he hugged you. "I'm sorry I have to leave so abruptly again chica..." You remained silent not letting the angry tears go against you yet and stared down at the floor. "Its fine. I'm not as important as this job of yours right?" He looked at you eyes wide and face clearly guilty and surprised. "C-chica! Its not like that at all-" "Then why are you going?! Your obviously not sorry if you can go away almost every day! And then come back home late leaving me alone most of the time..."_

_You looked up at his face your eyes furious with tears that had so many emotions in them that had been contained for so long. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level and seethed, "Well Antonio?!"_

_Then something you didn't expect happened. Antonio looked straight in to your eyes that were fierce and hurt to the core. "Chica, do you really think I would still be with you if I wasn't sorry if I didn't love you?! Do you really think that I purposely stay often because I really want to?! And why have you never bothered to tell me how you feel. Do you not trust me?" With each word he said his anger lowered and tears welled in his eyes. His voice got weaker and hurt and by the end of it he was sobbing holding on to you. "Chica... I love you..."_

"_Then tell me why you always go."_

_The spaniard paralyzed his breath stopping for a moment before he recovered and stood up correctly. His eyes were puffy and red from the tears and so were yours. Antonio smiled sadly but softly and kissed your head. "I might as well tell you..."_

_He began telling you that he was actually the country of Spain, and that he went back so often for meetings and to attend to all the work there. As he talked you came less and less out of your depressed trance and by the time he had ended his little explanation you were now fully aware and completely surprised. A trace of disbelief was in your eyes as you bored in to his checking for any lies, although... Who would lie about that?_

"_(Name), I know you probably don't believe me but its the truth and I-" _

"_I believe you..."_

_Antonio sighed, "I knew you wouldn't wait what?! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE ME?!"_

_You smiled up at him softly your (hair color) hair moving with you as you gave a slight nod. Your wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling Antonio in to a hug. "Next time just tell me... I love you Antonio- err, uh, Spain?" Antonio hugged you back and laughed, "Antonio is just fine chica. Te amo (Name)."_

"_Te amo Antonio."You smiled wider and kissed his lips gently._

END OF FLASHBACK

It had been many years for you since then, but for the spaniard it had been shorter and the two of you often fought over how long ago it was. You chuckled at the memories and got up from your comfortable spot. Your lover was at a meeting and wasn't going to be home for a while which bummed you out, but you were had gotten used to waiting and had started getting excited about his trips since he always came back with hilarious stories and sometimes a bunch of hilarious people! All the countries you had gotten to know were there when the two of you tied the knot and were often at your house.

It meant that you cooked a lot but you were alright with this. It also meant lots of cleaning but you dumped that chore on Antonio most of the time.

As you were thinking about all of this you passed many pictures of you and your husband. Your (eye color) eyes started to water a little as you saw the first one of the two of you together. Funnily enough, he had taken you on a tour of his country, or rather him, because he owed a favor to one of your best friends. You picked up the picture smiling fondly, the photographer was just a teenage boy and the lighting was terrible, and all you could really see was the two of you. And truth be told, you were perfectly fine with that. Your hair was shorter then and your eyes always held a certain look about them that Antonio told you was luring.

FLASHBACK

_Antonio had nearly taken you to every land mark possible in one day, which was a lot. You didn't know anything about the country before hand, but know you felt like you knew everything. But the stories Antonio would tell weren't annoying, they were fascinating because he would tell them with so much confidence and detail as if he had been there himself, that you were always on the edge with each sentence he spoke. This, of course, delighted him making him glow with pride._

_But it was getting late and wanted a picture to remember this day with your hopefully, new friend. _

"_Umm Antonio?" You looked up at his face nervously, your (eye color) eyes looking in to his. Little to your knowledge this was causing him to blush. "Si chica?"_

"_I wanted to get a picture with you... To remember the day!" your face got red as regretted asking him such a thing but felt relieved when he smiled wide. "Why of course!"_

_He pulled out a camera and tapped a young teen boy's shoulder, "Excuse but can you take a picture of us?"_

_The boy smirked as if he knew something that you two didn't and responded with a yes. Antonio handed the camera to him and grabbed your hand tightly with a cheerful smile. Your face was then dusted with a tomato red blush as you smiled as the camera holding the spaniard's hand tightly in response._

END OF FLASHBACK

You held the picture to your chest tightly, almost as tight as you had held his hand that day. You let tears escape your eyes as you thought that one day this would have to come to an end. You were aging and he wasn't at some point... He was going to either fall in love with someone else or you were going to...

You shook your head violently trying to avoid that thought, because right now you were living, you were happy, and you were still young. And you intend to spend the rest of your life happy with the man of your dreams.

* * *

**Summer: Its terrible... I know... Sorry for any mistakes I'm tired and I had to update and this was as far as my creative juices would let me go! -_- My brain and I don't get along right now... Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed it, there was going to be more but like I said my imagination decided to limit it self today and I thought if I _did_ right anymore to it that it would end up terribly. I do not own hetalia and I hope that you will review so that I can get better~!**


	15. A Maple Leaf Part 2

**Summer: This is a continuation of the Canada one by request of AlliesandAxis7!**

* * *

You couldn't believe that you had picked out a maple because you knew _exactly_ who it was and you felt like you were on top of the world. Seven minutes with Canada, alone, WAS heaven! Maybe this would be your chance to tell him how you felt.

You had liked him for quite a long time now, and ever since you had realized how much you loved him you would always been trying to tell him your feelings but whenever you tried it did not go so well. Something or someone would always interrupt and then you would have to scurry away to avoid an awkward moment.

As you looked over to the flushed Canadian's face you could of sworn you heard him gulp at his gently took your hand making your heart skip a beat as you went in to the dark closet, America closing it behind you with a smirk on his face making you want to punch him badly. Once the door had locked and the seven minutes had started you realized how dark this room was. Luckily your hand was still in Canada's so at the least you knew where he was.

Your heart skipped again when he spoke, "(N-name)?" His other hand met your chest causing both of you to flip out. He immediately jumped back and repeatedly said he was sorry. You tried calming him down but nothing seemed to work, so out a random impulse you found his lips and crashed yours on them making his eyes widen in surprise and his face go VERY red. You were about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you deeper in to the kiss.

This was possibly one of the boldest moves you had ever seen him make and you were impressed to be honest. Your (eye color) eyes fluttered shut as you wrapped your arms around his neck gingerly. The two of you separated for air for a second before going back in to the passionate kiss as licked your bottom lip and you gladly opened for him.

He explored you mouth while you took of his jacket making him pull out of the kiss, face maple red and panting. "(N-name) what are you doing?" he asked his voice in a high pitched and flustered tone. You were about to respond when a certain American came bursting through the door with a a HUGE smirk but it fell when he noticed that only Canada's jacket was off and you were completely clothed.

You both had maple red faces now and were quickly hurrying your way out of the closet so that the next people could go in. Later that night Canada took you home and lets just say you continued what you did in the closet...

…

…

…

With ice cream and a movie!

* * *

**Summer: I know, lame ending. Review maybe? I won't write another chapter till I get two reviews...**


	16. Pocky Day 1- Japan

**Did you guys have requests? If you did sorry I don't remember... I'm horrible I know, but to celebrate Pocky Day which passed not to long ago lovely Japan will be making an appearance for this first Pocky Day x reader. THERE WILL BE MORE! Now... Enjoy~**

**Oh yeah, Summer Jonium does not own the Hetalia and is not responsible for any injuries such as: heart attacks caused by fluffiness, fangirl nosebleeds, heart attacks due to drama, anyone's dislike of the story, she is not responsible for the death of anyone outside of this story so do not say so, she is not responsible for anyone or anything (not even her self).**

* * *

A girl with (hair color) hair and (eye color) walked up to the small japanese house quite nervous. The girl had made plans with her boyfriend for today not realizing what day she had planned on, the infamous Pocky Day.

She knew Kiku to be a sweet, quiet, and shy man but he did have his times when he surprised her. Like on their anniversary... She shook her head and blushed at the _very_ embarrassing memory as the front door slid open revealing the adorable japanese man.

"Konichiwa (Name)-san! Prease come in!" He stepped to the side letting in the said girl. Once she was in Kiku closed the door and led her to the living room where the two sat down in silence for a little while, nervousness caking the usually peaceful household.

"So Kiku how have you been?" He looked up at her with a soft smile happy to be talking finally. "I've been doing werr. How are you?"

(Name) took in a deep breath before answering which made the man in front of her nervous again, "I could be doing better..."

"Werr..." Kiku started, his brown eyes darting everywhere trying to look at something besides you as he felt his face heat, but he couldn't so his eyes settled back on hers."What?" she asked , her head tilting ever so slightly to the side in innocence. Kiku paused before answering you obviously flustered about what he was about to say. "Wourd you rike some pocky? A certain chemicar in chocorate is supposed to make peopre feer happy so if you eat some you might feer better."

Her face went in to a brilliant red putting his flag to shame with the color as she managed to sputter out a small yes. Kiku immediately rose from his seat and hurried to the kitchen to find the small delicious treat. As he did she lost her herself in her thoughts and did not notice a small object poking at her mouth.

When more pressure was put on (Name) looked up with wide eyes to find her boyfriend at the other end of the pocky stick. Heart pounding and palms sweaty, (Name) let the treat in to her mouth and began chewing on it as did Kiku. With each bite the two simultaneously became more and more nervous obviously not use to this porximity of closeness, but between you and I, I think Kiku was more nervous than her.

With one last crunch their pink lips met and (Name) had no time to react when suddenly Kiku was kissing her passionately and snaking his thin arms around her waist. (Name) gasped in surprise but tentively kissed back as the passion grew, and thw two lover's tongues began to wrestle eating the pocky in the process.

And lets just say, that the rest of the day was as sweet and delicate as that pocky.

* * *

**Rawr, I know, I'm terrible but at least you have _some_****_thing _read. Well review maybe? See ya next time!**


	17. Pocky Day 2- Prussia

**Pocky Day 2! ^^ This one will star the awesome Prussia because I have seen to have forgotten him~ I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! / Thank you for all the compliments! And to everyone else who has reviewed in the past! I would like everyone you started following this story and favorited it! You have no idea how grateful I am!**

**And last but not least (at all), all my readers from different countries! Even though I have no idea who you are so I can give you a hug for supporting me for so long, I can still look at my Story Traffic Stats and see that you are reading! So thank you and I loves you all too~**

**Summer Jonium does not own the Hetalia and is not responsible for any injuries such as: heart attacks caused by fluffiness, fangirl nosebleeds, heart attacks due to drama, anyone's dislike of the story, she is not responsible for the death of anyone outside of this story so do not say so, she is not responsible for anyone or anything (not even her self).**

**mädchen = girl If your german please tell me if this is correct or not! And no I do not use google translate!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"(NAME!)"

Prussia hugged you from behind, but since you weren't suspecting it you both fell to the ground.

"What the hell Prussia?!" you glared at the albino in front of you as he laughed his weird Prussian laugh.

"Vell itz your fault if you cannot handle ze awesomeness zat iz me!" you rolled your eyes and then took realization to the position you had fallen in. Prussia was on top of you... Now how did that happen? Your face went so red that Spain's tomatoes should be ashamed of themselves.

You growled which stopped the albino from laughing, "Vhat iz vrong, mädchen?" The albino on top of you analyzed his position as well and then starting laughing again.

"Vell zis iz prefect for vhat I vanted to do!" he starting getting something out of his pocket when you growled again. "Prussia we are in the middle of a _**sidewalk.**_" you said with all the venom you could muster, which was quite a lot actually.

… The albino looked around to see all the stares that the two of you were getting as he made a silent 'Oh' with his lips. Speaking of his lips, you couldn't get your eyes off of them. As embarrassed as you were, you hadn't seen your albino love in a long time so of course you had missed him!

"Get a room!" A boy in a pack of guys yelled at the two of you causing the two of you to both get pissed. They continued mocking the two of you with retarded kissy faces and other means of mockery. While Prussia was going to help you get up and then beat the crap out of them, you slipped out from under him and proceeded to them with fury.

"Aye! Punks!" they looked over at you and starting laughing. Another boy managed to say this in his laughter, : "What? Are you gonna kill me with your kisses~?"

That kid sure regretted it when he got a punch in the face by you.

Prussia just watched on the sidelines as you beat the crap out of those boys and gaped at you when you come back with just one scratch and one punch in the face. "Mädchen, remind me to **never **make you angry."

You just smiled nervously and linked an arm with him, "Now what was it that you wanted to do?" You regretted asking that as the Prussian brought out a box of chocolate pocky. Your face was once again a tomato as he stuck one end of a stick of pocky to your mouth. "You do know how to play right~?" He looked straight in to your (eye color) eyes making your heart beat like crazy. "Y-yeah."

"Good~"

The two of you started munching down on the stick and went your lips met you felt like you could most definitely faint. The albino took your weakness to his advantage and wrapped to arms around your waist bringing you closer as to deepen the kiss. You squeaked in surprise which brought a smirk to his face, but being who you were you began taking over the kiss sucking on his lower lip. Now it was his turn to be a tomato.

Smirking, you wrapped your arms around his neck and used your tongue to slip inside your mouth and claim the new territory. But, much to your displeasure you fought back in the dirtiest of ways (and no I do not mean that sexually you pervy readers), he squeezed your butt!

Your eyes widened in surprise and so did your mouth allowing the Prussian to reclaim his dominance, but not for long. In return you did the same to him sending the poor guy in to shock as you took over the kiss and gaining permanent dominance. He pulled away and frowned.

"Zat did not go ze vay I planned." he glared at you as you just smirked. "Whatever~ Its your fault for making me mad~"

He just gaped again as you gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, purposely swaying your hips.

* * *

**I fail, I know, but these are short on PURPOSE and that was totally not directed to a god friend of mine who goes by Akita star. XD Anyway, I was looking at some old reviews and saw that someone requested Prussia (finally) and to that person, I also have another story that is AmericaxReaderxPrussia if you want to read! I need to update that... ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed and maybe you'll review~?**

**Bye~!**


	18. An Italian Christmas

It was another one of America's Christmas parties, and once again he had managed to get every country to attend.

Of course you came right after you heard that Romano was coming, you always went to occasions that he was at. People really didn't understand your infatuation with the Southern Italian. He was rude, cold, blunt, and sweared more than any other sailor in existence. But thats not what you saw, you saw a beautiful caring person who was just scared to make friends. Needless to say, the other countries thought you were insane, which you didn't mind.

"Hola Chica~! I was hoping you were coming!" Over the years of you trying to get closer to Romano you had befriended Spain, the closest person to Romano. You smiled at the Spaniard a light blush powdered on your cheeks when you looked to see who was beside him, "Hello Spain! Hi Romano!" Spain smiled back at you in return while Romano looked to the side in an angry pout.

Romano really didn't understand it, why you liked the tomato bastard so much. _I'm-a so much-a better than-a him!_ He thought as you got up to hug the both of them. You went for Spain first because he was closer and you were shy without knowing you were making Romano jealous. Although he did enjoy it when you gave him a longer hug than Spain.

This was how life usually went, with Spain in the middle somehow. He knew that Romano liked you and knew that you were oblivious to his feelings that you actually shared. Like he would ever tell you two that.

The party started kicking up as more people arrived and after lots of threats and blows to head thanks to England, America finally put on a slow classical song. Romano being the tsundere he was had let you and Spain dance together the whole time while he sat on the side lines. But when the slow music started Spain grabbed you and literally pushed you in to his arms.

"You keep her entertained Roma while I go find Belgium~!" Romano turned in to a flustered mess and was about to send a bunch of curses and threats his way when you pulled him on to the dance floor. He shut up and reluctantly danced with you his face constantly turned away so that you wouldn't see him blush.

"(Name)! Psst, look up!" Hungary whispered to you as she danced with Prussia who had stolen her away from Austria. You looked up and your face went red as Santa's sleigh as your (eye color) eyes laid on some mistletoe. You looked back down and Romano decided to take notice of your condition. Great.

"Ragazza, are you-a o-akay?" You pointed upwards and his facial color soon matched yours. "I bet it's-a that-a tomato bastard's fault..." You sighed in disappointment as he said that thinking he really didn't like you when you found a pair of soft warm lips upon your own. Romano was kissing you!

You wasted no time kissing back, surprising the Southern Italian thoroughly. Out of breath, the two of you pulled back smiling like idiots.

"(Name)?" He whispered your name almost scared at what he was going to say next.

You looked in to his amber orbs amazed by their beauty and answered him with the same whispering voice."Yes Romano?"

"Ti amo."

**Extended Ending**

"See! I told you that you would want to see this Belgium!" Belgium and Spain were squealing and awing at the two of you. Romano instantly let go of you and began chasing after Spain. "I KNEW IT-A WAS-A YOU'RE-A FALUT! TOMATO BASTARD!"

You chuckled and shook your head at your new found lover, what were you going to do with him?

**The End~**

**Summer: I'M SORRY! I KNOW YOU HATE ME. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANUKKAH, QUANZA, AND NEW YEAR! I've been busy so I apologize for no updates...**


	19. The Musician and The Piano

You smiled at the pleasant sound coming from outside the magnificent white house, that held no compare to the music that flowed out. Each note so skillfully played after the other one in perfect timing that made your heart leap as you imagined the musician of such fine music playing so gracefully on his piano. And the even though you were outside of the house you could still picture the calm and serene look on his face after the delicate piece was played. Another song was starting so you slipped in quietly from the back and set the groceries down on the counter of the kitchen.

You loved when your Austrian husband Rodrich played piano, it was always such and experience. You tiptoed up the stairs and in to the magical room that he was playing in. Sun beams came streaming in from the windows hitting the brunette just perfectly and giving a soft glow to his figure making you sigh in contentment. You swayed with the song and you were in such a daze you didn't notice that the music had stopped and two arms were around your waist.

"(Name). Vhat do you think your doing, coming in without telling me?" although his face looked disappointed in your actions his voice sounded interested and eager to know.

You smiled fondly at him which made his heart race and his face redden. With a sweet voice you answered back, "Because I love listening to you." His face began to heat up even more as he looked away embarrassed in desperate need to hide the blush on his face. You giggled and kiss his cheek before heading down stairs to put away the groceries. He knew you loved hearing him play and he would play anyway but... The reason why was always two very conflicting emotions.

You see, it all started three year before your wedding on a day quite like this.

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining down and in to the windows giving no need for any unnatural light, and the wind was giving a slight breeze keeping the temperature at a content warmth. You were outside of the house, your body and clothes dirty and your eyes swollen from tears. You hadn't eaten for two days and had some dirty pond water which gave you a fever, making your current condition worse that it already was. The sun shined on you outlining your (hair color) hair and the bags underneath your tired (eye color) eyes.

You scowled at the sun feeling it mock you as your small body slumped against the exterior wall. You felt like giving up, you knew you had nothing else to live for, not even bothering to look back on the reason why you were in this state. You looked around the property avoiding being in eye sight and found a piece of glass, most likely broken off a wine bottle and held it close to your wrist, hot tears flowing down your dirtied face.

But then you heard a melodious sound coming out of the house, a sound so beautiful that you dropped the shard of glass and cupped your hand to your ear so that you could hear it better. It wasn't anything too fancy like Moztart just a simple song that described the beautiful day. Thats when you had found what you had to live for, that person playing the piano. That person who saved your life.

You had managed to survive off the food in the garden and water from the hose but of course the musician had found you in no time and been very angry, but when he had saw you his heart softened and he made sure that you were fed well, cleaned up, given fresh new clothes, and a goodnight's rest. But a day turn in to three, and three turned into a few weeks and then in to months and finally to years.

Rodrich and you had fallen in love and gotten married making you his something to live for also. After the two of you had married, you told him about how his music had stopped you from killing yourself which made him heartbroken, furious, and touched all at the same time. But he loved you and promised never to let you get in that state again.

Rodrich's purple eyes followed your body as you moved out of the room, amazed at how you still had the ability to make him feel like a giddy schoolboy who had just had their first kiss from the prettiest girl in class. After a while of contemplating his thoughts he sighed and smiled, resuming his seat on the table. But not before taking a whiff of the sausages (Name) had decided to make.

He placed his hands on the piano keys and smiled as he played another song for his beautiful wife, the song that had saved her life and started his own.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I'm currently on a bad case of writer's block, plus the piles of homework I have from school, and my bedroom that needs to be cleaned. I wrote this outta no where after listening to a couple of anime openings played on piano. Look up Sakura Kiss piano version, its SUPER pretty! Anyways, please review or favorite or just something if you liked the story! Next chapter won't go up till I get five reviews!**


	20. The Cake

**Author's Note**

I'M UPDATING! YAY! So I remember getting a request for Italy and a cake, I don't think this was quite it but I tried to do my best I could! I hope that you enjoy this even though its short!

Felciano: /Veneziano

Lovina: Nyo! /Romano

Roderick: Austria If this isn't the proper spelling could you guys tell me? That would be much appreciated!

* * *

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" A young 7-year-old boy by the name of Feliciano Vargas was happily stuffing him self with an italian cake made by his slightly older sister Lovina, who was trying desperately to get a piece of the cake.

"Feli!I want some cake too!" you stared with big (eye color) eyes at your friend, wearing an adorable pout on your chubby (skin color) cheeks. You barely made eye contact with him though, because of your two year age difference, your small five year old body barely reached over the top of the coffee table the three of you sat. Feliciano stopped eating the cake and looked down at the plate that had only crumbs on it now. "Sorry (Name)... We could make some more?"

"N-no its all right..." you sputtered out trying not to let tears slip. Feli heard some sniffles coming from your side of the coffee table and dared to look up at your face, which now had tears strolling down.

He hated disappointing you, since you looked up to him as a big brother and all, and he hated even more when he was the reason why you were crying. So seeing your red face have tears strolling down at an alarming rate and your cute little nose dripping with snot sent him in to tears leaving the nine-year-old girl helpless and in dire need of a parental figure.

Lovina puffed her cheeks out in a fury, "Look what you did now idiota! She's crying! And why the hell are you crying to, you wimp!" This just sent the two younger kids in to more tears, Feli crying because you were crying and because of the insults, and you crying because you got no cake and because Feli was crying.

"Shit!" Lovina muttered a few more curse words under her breath before boiling over, "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO GET TONI TO COME AND PINCH YOUR STUPIDLY CHUBBY CHEEKS TILL THEY FUCKING BLEED!"

Instantaneously, the both of you did shut up at the threat and now only pathetic sniffles could be heard. Lovina sighed in relief but her hold body tensed when she heard the crash of Papa Roderick's teacup from the nearby kitchen.

"LOVINA!"

The italian girl jumped to her feet and raced out the door not wanting to bear another second in her adoptive father's piano room, listening him vent his anger and scold her through his piano, or "stupid piece of shit" as she liked to call it.

Roderick's purple silk shirted self was stomping through the living room where the kids had been and after Lovina who was bounding over the hills of their countryside home, to her very good friend Antonio's home.

You and Felciano stayed silent for a minute before laughing your silly little head's off, completely forgetting about the "cake tragedy".

_20 years later..._

"Bella (Name)! Why won't you let me have some?" Your Italian best friend was pouting, even going as far as too open his adorable brown eyes to make you cave in to letting him have just a bite.

"No! You wouldn't let me have the cake in fact you stuffed it all down before me or Lovi could have a bite so you can go get your own cake because this one is mine!" You looked at him triumphantly while you took another bite of (favorite kind of cake) cake. "Huh?" He tilted his head to the side cutely closing his eyes again, making the curl that stuck out bounce with him.

"What are you talking about-" Feliciano cut himself off and made an 'O' with his thin lips. "Ve! Bella (Name) that was so long ago! You were five then! And I was seven!" His expression went in to another pout as you flaunted another piece of that delicious cake in his face. "Please~? I'll give you a nice painting of what ever you want if you let me have a bite, ve!"

"You'll give me paintings anyway Feli! If your going to bribe me you'll have to do better than that.!" You countered and pushed a lock of (hair color) hair behind your ear before cutting another bite of cake with your fork. Feliciano stared at you and your cake before having a bright and cheerful smiled cross his face that had a hint of mischief.

"I'll give you a present that will make sure that I will get a bite of the cake!" His expression looked determined as you arched a brow and you saw a slight blush creeping up on his slightly tan skin. This confused you a bit but you shrugged it off, "Okay, show me this present of yours-"

A pair of thin pink lips crashed on to yours and a pair of arms slipped around your waist bringing you more in to the kiss, you immediately responded back and moved in sync with the italian's skilled lips but you were cut off guard when a slender tongue licked your sweet sugar tasting lips and you slightly whimpered as your "friend" slipped inside taking the bite of cake in your mouth.

As soon as he successfully got the cake in to his mouth he pulled away with a flushed face and a cheeky grin, his curl now curled in a shape of a sweet heart. Your face was equally as red while your expression was confused wondering why Feliciano had kissed you, and why the hell you kissed him back, and LIKED it. No, you LOVED IT.

"Told you so, ve~!"

"... YOU ATE MY CAKE AGAIN!"

Oh well, maybe your romance may blossom on another day, when you're NOT eating cake.

* * *

**Author's Note**

If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me!

I know, you all hate me. - _ - I would hate me too. **sighs** But life happens and I am really trying my best to update when I can, but because of my new freaking school I can't update that much because of homework that I should be doing. And family... Well, have a nice weekend, and to those on spring break or ski week, have a nice vacation! Need three reviews for next chapter!


	21. Dreams

Germany yawned and looked at his office door, his pale white hand wrapped around the brass door nob. He had his birthday yesterday or was it a few days ago? He couldn't remember due to the excessive amount of beer he had practically inhaled at the party and the day after the party he had gotten drunk again because of his brother wanted him to have some fun and relax leaving him in a bad hangover for about three days. He had also gotten alcohol poisoning so he had to stay in bed and sleep and was taken care of by his faithful axis friends.

So maybe he had been away from his office for about a week and half, he could handle it, right? _I've been avay for longer before and work wasn't so bad afterwards. Vhy vould now be any different?_

The blue eyed german nation opened the door and saw three two foot piles of unfinished papers stacked on his desk. "Fritz." He sighed frustrated and silently made sure he would get revenge on his albino brother after this and went to the other side of the desk where he found you sleeping peacefully on some paper work that you were trying to finish for him.

Your (hair color) hair had come out of its neat bun making a sort of halo around your head. Germany smiled gently at you and let out an amused sigh as he imagined you working so that he wouldn't have so much work to do.

His day dream was interrupted by your sleep talking when you moaned out his name, his HUMAN name, in your sleep causing blood to rush to the pale white skin. Shivers went up his spine as he fantasized as to what you could be dreaming about but it didn't stop there. Some rather lets say _inapropiate_ sentences and sounds escaped your pretty pink lips and the germanic country was no less but aroused.

In desperation to keep his sanity he began to shake you awake but it just made it worse making your sounds get louder. He wouldn't of minded but he could hear someone's steps getting closer and he really didn't want them to get the wrong idea, ESPECIALLY if that someone was his brother.

Then an idea popped in to his mind, there was one way that was guaranteed to wake any country up. The germanic country felt bad for what he was about to do but there was no other way. So in his best Russian accent he said, "(Name), you vill become one with me, da?" Indeed the impersonation was terrible, but it worked when your small frame shot up in fear and you grabbed your pen ready to attack.

"IF YOU GET CLOSER YOU DAMN RUSSIAN I WILL USE THIS, THIS," you looked down at you're so called weapon to check what it was. "THIS PEN ON YOU!"

The person outside made a confused noise before deciding it was best not disturb what ever what was going on in the office and scurried off. Germany sighed in relief before chuckling at your behavior. You turned to him and calmed down noticing that there was no scary Russian and you just made a fool of your self in front of your crush.

Your face flushed and your eyes went wide as you looked away from Germany and put down the pen. You later had to explain the reason for the noises you were making which ended with the two of you both VERY red face and embarrassed but with the two of you also being happy with the new found love.

But till this day, neither of you have figured out who was outside the door.

…

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

* * *

**Author's Note **

I FINISHED ONE REQUEST! WHOHOO! XD I liked how this turned out have NO idea why but you know what, WHAT EVS. Soooo, please review and request~! ^J^


	22. A Genius Love Part 1

You sighed contented as you watched a young blonde with glasses help people at the Apple Genius Bar, Eduard Von Bock shined brightly on his name tag and you sighed again as he smiled at the person he was helping. Your best friend Elizaveta never really understood why you had to make an excuse to see him every Sunday when he wasn't your boyfriend and the fact that the two of you didn't talk to much unless it was in the computer club that you both attended. Thankfully you did have some support from your friend Natalia, although sometimes you questioned whether support from her was good or bad since she was out of her mind on occasions.

While Natalia looked at phone covers that involved her brother's favorite colors, Elizaveta sighed disapprovingly not wanting to spend her whole Sunday afternoon watching her friend day dream about a boy who might not even know that she exists as the Genius Bar helper explained that _once again_, nothing was wrong with her phone. In fact there was _never_ anything wrong with her phone except for the fact it was filled with photos of Eduard, _how_ surprising.

"(Name), how bout we go now? There's a donut shop and the doughnuts are fresh right now-"

"We can get doughnuts later Elizaveta, I'm getting my phone fixed." Elizaveta was rudely interrupted by you but your voice still had the kind tone it usually had so that she knew you weren't trying to offend her.

"Alright..." she huffed and tied back her light brown hair with a ribbon. "Natalia what about you?" Natalia turned toward her hungarian friend with an armful of phone cases that somehow all related to her brother with a face that meant she was going to buy **all** of them.

"Holy crap Natalia! How bout you choose two?" Elizaveta looked at Natalia shocked and slightly worried for her sanity and her bank account. The Belarusian woman looked down at all the cases and thought for a moment and cringed, "How am I supposed to choose one?"

After about two hours of being there Elizaveta managed to drag the two lovesick girls away from the store and to other stores that didn't involve boys. Yet the two managed to make it involve the two that they were hardcore crushing on which left the Hungarian extremely annoyed.

Sitting outside the Apple Store was your certain blonde crush, smiling and staring at you from afar. A blush came to his face remembering what his co worker had said to him all those months ago after over hearing your conversation Elizabeta. Since then he's been planning how he would confess to you, because in truth he had liked you for a pretty long time also. But being the awkward computer geek Eduard was, he had no idea had to go about asking you out. Sure when he didn't like the girl or in front of others he was charismatic but with you...

Eduard groaned in frustration thinking about all the times he tried to ask you out that ended in failure. He shrugged and thought he might try next time, as he watched your car drive away he whispered 'I love you.'

**Summer: SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOS Sorry this took so long but I wanted to get it perfect! And don't worry there's a part two this~ It will be coming out next week!**


	23. A Genuis Love Part2

"How may I help you today Miss (Name)?"

Your fragile lady heart thumped up a storm as blood rushed to your face making a considerably dark red on your cheeks. You were on your routine visit to see Eduard at the Genuis Bar when something very unexpected happened. _Eduard_ was the person helping you out this time! Not like you were bothered by this but you _were_ bothered by the fact that words wouldn't come out of your stupid mouth.

As you kept on trying to say what was "wrong" with your phone Eduard struggled to keep up his calm appearance only allowing a slight blush to his face. He hadn't planned on being your helper today fate had just decided that he was taking to long to say something, because judging by the prominent blush on your face that you were so desperately trying to hide, you returned his feelings. But assuming this only made it worse to communicate as Eduard tried to divise a plan while plastering his signature smile on his face.

"U-umm I think there's something wrong with the texts... I don't seem t-to be getting a-any lately..." you mentally smacked yourself as the stutters came out your mouth making the blush reach to your ears now. What if searched through your pictures?! Or read your texts or notes about him!? How were you going to explain?!

"Y-you know what I think its fine! I think my friend just ended the conversation and thats why I'm not getting texts!" you lied through your teeth hoping that your excuse would save you.

"If its alright with you I would like to check it out just in case! I've seen you come in here often so you might need to get a new phone."Eduard said flashing you a handsome smiled that could've made you melt right there.

"A-alright..." you had been defeated, you stood there bracing for disgust and regection seeing as how he was about to discover your little secret, that wasn't really so secret. Seriously, the whole staff knew that you had the hots for him due to you frequent visits where you stare at him the whole time.

_Okay Eduard just go through the normal routine that you do with regular customers, then do something really cool to ask her out!_ With this thought in mind, the blonde smiled towards you again, blush escaping a bit more, and began to look through your settings and your texts only to find a conversation between you and Elizaveta that had happened earlier that through it he confirmed your feelings blush now betraying his face as he began to type something in response, but he didn't press send and instead handed the phone back to you.

So this wasn't the cooliest thing a guy could do to ask her out.

Neither the most romantic.

But when a smile came to your face and a sweet giggle escaped your lips after reading his little message he knew he had done something right.

You copied his little message to save it for later and then proceeded to delete so that you could right a response. After doing so you handed the phone back to him for him to read and giggled again as his pale face got very red and he beamed at you.

"W-well then M-miss (Name)."

"(Name) is just fine." you silently cheered in celebration as you spoke a sentence to him without any stuttered words and for the fact that you had a boyfriend now.

"I will see you at the computer meeting tonight?" Eduard smirked a bit as you looked a tad bit confused and then realizing what he was hinting at, smiled brightly.

"Yes you will, Eduard Von Bock~ I hope to hear some new material along side that glass of wine your going to buy me!" you both laughed at bit as he handed the phone back to you and pulled you in slightly for a quick peck on the cheek. Your head went blank as his soft lips touched your face and proceeded to smile stupidly as walked out, or rather stumble out.

The staff had been watching expectantly the whole time and broke out in small cheers hoping that wouldn't have to deal with you two love birds anymore. Which was quite the opposite to their dismay, because after your little date later that night, you started coming around more just to chat with Eduard till the point his boss just gave you a job there so that you had an excuse to be there.

You still look at the text from time to time just to remember that day that your life was blessed and laugh poking fun at your Estonian boyfriend from time to time about the way he had asked you out.

_You fog my spetacles, Miss (Name)._

_I less than three you, Miss (Name)._

…

_I-I love you more than Star Wars... So will you be my Padme?_

* * *

**Bad ending is bad ending... I'M SORRY... But I did spend a half an hour looking for nerdy ways to say I love you... But I looked in the images part of google (like an idiot) and couldn't copy or paste anything! TT^TT So yeah I finsished this! Hope you liked it! I'll be posting every friday now! Thats my goal! So request so that I can keep it!**


End file.
